dc_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200223-history
A.R.G.U.S
A.R.G.U.S (A'rmed '''R'evolutionary 'G'roup 'U'niting the 'S'uper-Enhanced) is a United States government organization tasked with handling major threats, directed by Amanda Waller. A.R.G.U.S is known to collaborate with the CIA and the FBI in some instances. History Foundation of Task Force X Following the Justice League's victory over Darkseid and his Parademon army, Amanda Waller, the director of A.R.G.U.S noted that while Superman is an an emery, and a powerful ally of the United States of America, other powerful beings may become hostile and leave humans helpless to defend themselves should Superman taken out of play. To counter this possibility, Waller advocates for the formation of Task Force X, a black-ops team with expendable criminals with exceptional skills, abilities, and powers to combat superhuman threats. Her roster included: * '''Floyd Lawton - a formidable marksman known as [[Deadshot|'Deadshot']] * Christopher Weiss - a formidable assassin known as [[Slipknot|'Slipknot']] * Waylon Jones - a monstrous cannibal now known as [[Killer Croc|'Killer Croc']] * Rafael Sandoval - a pyrokinetic metahuman known as [[El Diablo|'El Diablo']] * Louise Lincoln - a cryokinetic metahuman known as [[Killer Frost|'Killer Frost']] * Leslie Willis - an electrokinetic metahuman known as [[Livewire|'Livewire']] * Hank Hall - a metahuman with super strength known as [[Monarch|'Monarch']] * Eve Eden - a umbrakinesis metahuman and former spy known as [[Nightshade|'Nightshade']] * Eric Needham - a master assassin and weapons expert known as [[Black Spider|'Black Spider']] Notes * It is introduced in The New 52 (a reboot of DC Comics continuity) following Darkseid's invasion. A.R.G.U.S. acts as support and liaison to the Justice League, supplying them with resources and cleaning up afterwards. Trevor was asked to stand down as head liaison after their battle with Graves, having gotten too close to Wonder Woman.4 It also attempts to control the magical superhero group the Justice League Dark, and later still directly establishes the counterpart group to the Justice League in the form of the Justice League of America, of which Trevor is himself a member. * Besides Director Amanda Waller and Col. Steve Trevor, known members of A.R.G.U.S. include Black Orchid, Booster Gold, Chronos, Dale Gunn, Darwin (the assistant to Dr. John Peril), Doctor Light, Dr. John Peril, Etta Candy, Major Nicholson, Paul Chang, and Puzzler. * Shrapnel * Mark Shaw attempted to sell A.R.G.U.S. secrets but were stopped by Team Arrow and Captain Boomerang was seen as a former Suicide Squad member who attacked A.R.G.U.S. after a failed mission that nearly killed him as a direct result of the agency's actions. Both Arrow and Flash stopped him and placed him on the prison on Lian Yu. * Flash would go on to use A.R.G.U.S. resources by contacting Lyla Michaels to learn the status of General Wade Elling when he and his team captures him delusional from Gorilla Grodd's mind control. A.R.G.U.S. attempted to cover up his absence but Lyla told them the truth of him being missing and she also allowed them to use a plane to transport meta-humans to Lian Yu when their own private prison became unsafe. A.R.G.U.S. was a constant presence during Arrow's Season 3 flashbacks as Amanda Waller had Oliver Queen work for her and the season's flashbacks detailed his history with the agency. * Despite resigning from A.R.G.U.S in Season 3, Lyla was still connected to A.R.G.U.S. In the Season 4 episode "A.W.O.L", a group known as Shadowspire infiltrated A.R.G.U.S. in order to obtain access codes for a project known as Rubicon. Due to Team Arrow's help, Shadowspire was taken down, but at the cost of Amanda Waller's life. In The Flash's Season 2 episode "King Shark", it is revealed that Lyla is now the new director of A.R.G.U.S., and that A.R.G.U.S. had captured King Shark shortly after Harrison Wells defeated it. * A.R.G.U.S. also makes an appearance in the DC Animated Original Movies film Batman: Assault on Arkham, where they attempted to apprehend the Riddler after the latter stole vital information relating to the Suicide Squad from Amanda Waller, as well as entering a confrontation with Batman, who intended to interrogate the Riddler himself relating to a dirty bomb that Joker stole and placed somewhere in Gotham.